Wrong Decision Made
by Maru Shinji
Summary: "I came here to be alone Sora" I said. Riku is keeping something from Sora. And that thing might just make the end come.


**Wrong decision made**

**A fan fiction made by Naxia Leonheart**

It was always me and my best friend. We did everything together. Then one day a new girl came to town. She became our friend. From there on all three of us did everything together. I made myself think I was in love with our new friend, but I wasn't I was in love with my best friend. I didn't realize I was until I noticed he wasn't at his house, or in our usual playing spot. I knew he ran away. I went looking for him, but I couldn't find him. I went back to the place we promised never to go back to and he was there.

"Riku?" I said.

"Sora what are you doing here?" he said.

"Looking for you of course." I said.

"We promised never to come back here. And I guess you broke it." He said.

"Well I guess we both broke it." I said right back to him.

"Sora you need to leave. I came here to be alone." He said.

"Riku I came here to bring you home." I told him.

"Sora you don't understand I need to be left alone." He said.

"Well there's one thing I understand and it's that you're keeping a secret from me. And I have pretty good idea what it is." I said.

"Okay your right that I'm keeping a secret, but I'm not telling you." He said as he stood up.

"Come on Riku we always tell each other our secrets." I said.

"That's true, but this is something I can't tell you." He said.

"The darkness is trying to take over you again, that's your secret." I said.

"Sora that's only half of it." He said looking away from me.

"Riku tell me I don't want you leaving again. It took me three years to get you back to the islands to stay, and you know I'm not bluffing." I said as I stood up looking at him.

"Sora I'm doing this to save you and everyone else. So please stop trying." He said as he started to walk away.

"If you want to save me don't leave." I said grabbing his hand.

"You know I can't." He said snatching back his hand.

I knew the only way to make him stay longer was to say I had a secret, which was true. First tell him he shouldn't.

"Do you know how many times I could have gotten killed? But I stayed strong to save you and Kairi." I told him.

"Sora I know. But I had no choice." He said staring at the dark ocean, and then at me.

"Well maybe I should just give up. And you're not the only one keeping a secret." I said turning around.

"You wouldn't understand." He said opening a portal of darkness and about to step in.

"RIKU!" I yelled, and he ignored me.

"Riku my secret is …." I hesitated. And he kept walking.

"Riku my secret is that I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I yelled.

After I yelled my sentence the portal closed. I didn't know if he heard me or not. But I didn't want to know. If he did heard me I don't know what he'd think of me. If he didn't I'm grateful.

~ From Sora

End of Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: The other side of lost hope**

It was always Sora and me. But I never thought he would ever feel the same way I did, until that day. The day I left back to the darkness. I had to it was ether I stay and watch him get hurt, or I leave and save him. Most likely I was saving myself, because I didn't want to get hurt if he didn't feel the same way I did. But I was wrong when he yelled the words I never thought I would ever hear.

"Riku my secret is that I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He yelled

I couldn't believe what he said. Was I dreaming? NO I wasn't.

"Well hello Riku it's nice to see you." A voice said

"You're the one that's been doing this to me!" I yelled

"I expected at least a hello." It said stepping into view.

"Who are you!" I yelled back

"I'm Enimena" She said showing her face.

She looked so familiar. I needed answers lots of them.

"You look familiar to me do I now you?" I asked

"Yes you do, but as Namine." She said

"How can you be? You don't even look like her?" I said. Now I was confused. Really confused a lot.

"I'll show you" she said.

Lights flashed before my eyes. And the next thing I knew Namine was standing right in front of me.

"Riku I brought you here to help you" she said.

"HELP ME! I LEFT SORA ALL ALONE! And now

I bet he hates me." I said

"Riku that's why I'm here." She said

"What are you going to do to help?" I asked

"First I'm only using my other form so they won't recognize me. Second I wasn't the one that gave you darkness." She explained

"Then who did it?" I asked.

"It was Maleficent she put a spell on you before she disappeared." She said.

"What exactly is this spell she put on me?" I asked

"The spell only gives you 30 days for starters. The spell she put on you is called Regrets of Loving. Once you fall in love with someone the spell takes place. And you fell in love with Sora didn't you Riku?" She said with an irritating tone.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I brought you here to help you with this problem. The major thing you need to know is that if you don't get Sora to say he loves you and will always be by your side the darkness will consume you once again" She explained to me.

"So you'll help me?" I asked her.

"Yes I will, but in my other form" she replied.

We talked out the plan how to get Sora not to freak out about what I said to him. Namine said she would only take away the memories of what happened. I really don't know what happened to make me fall for him. His looks, his smile, and the way he would always talk to me….. But now I think that changed for me only.

I don't think I could get used to the old way we talked before. I just hope I can be myself for Monday. Why? Because in two more days I have to go back to school.

Then I went back home. And the next day I found a note on my dresser from Namine.

_Dear Riku,_

_You know what you must do. Meet me at the dark lake today. Come, when you want to. I'll be waiting. And make sure you're not followed. Just to make sure I want you to take this note with you, when you come. I'll open a portal for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Enimena_

Now I'm ether in trouble, or I'm in for a long talk, but I think this is just the start.

~ From Riku

End of Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: The key to the lock**

So I went to visit Namine at the lake. It turned out that she just wanted to talk more about the curse. But the question that was really going through my head was why she was still here.

"Namine?" I asked

"Yes Riku what is it?" She said

"How are you still here? I thought you went back to Kairi." I asked her.

"Well it's a long story." She said

"I'm all ears." I told her.

"It all started back when the organization was trying to finish Kingdom Hearts. I was always kept in a white room, told to do different things." She began.

"So by different things you mean draw them, and make them happen," I said.

"Exactly. But all my motivations changed when I met Roxas. He treated me like a friend and we told everything to each other. And when he figured out he was supposed to go back to Sora…." She said.

"So after you got to know him you didn't want to let him go." I said looking at her sad face.

"Yeah. So I created Rising Moon a place where Nobodies could still live. Even after they fade back into darkness." She said with a smile on her face.

"So that's where the organization is. Aren't they?" I said with a little smirk on my face.

"Yes they are. But when me & Roxas where supposed to go back to Sora & Kairi we didn't. It looked like we did but we didn't. Before I went to go help Kairi I drew a picture. A picture of me & Roxas in Rising Moon." She told me. You could see she was a little happy.

"So you faked it." I said.

"Exactly, But when we were faking our reunion I saw a black aura coming from you. And I had no idea what it was." She said looking at me.

"But you figured out it was the spell." I said.

"I did, but that was after I got back to Rising Moon. I was so happy to see Roxas & everyone again. Then after a couple of days I set out to find out what that black aura was." She said smiling at me.

"So how did you figure out it was a curse?" I asked.

"Well after a few days in Rising Moon I went to Hollow Bastion. I heard there was a wizard there. I think his name was Merlin if I recall. I know this isn't like me but I kind of went through a couple of black magic spell books. One of the books where called 'An Eternity of Loneliness'. It was filled with different spells to make a person lonely forever." She said looking at the ground.

"So the spell was there in the book. Could I see it?" I asked her. I was really curious now.

"Sure but it think I left it outside." She said walking to a door across the room, that I didn't even notice was there. But then something happened…

"NAMINE!" a voice yelled. It was like I heard the voice before.


End file.
